You Look Happy
by NothatRose
Summary: Another 'Ten' series born from Lindsay's "You look happy".


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Thank you to everyone that have been reading my "Ten" series. I'm glad you've enjoyed them. Here's another one for you. Happy reading!

**Summary** : Remember when Danny was working the McEnroe case? He was in the lab when Lindsay came in and she said, 'You look happy.' Remember that one? Right, here's a some scenes that I've worked on based on that line.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the 'You Look Happy' line or anything of CSI NY.

**xox**

**Happy One**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"You think I'm happy?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. "

"Why not?"

"I was on a case when Mac told me you were bitten by that snake, last night. And I couldn't get to you as fast as I wanted to."

"That's ok Danny. You are here today."

"Hmmm-hmmm.."

"So if you are not happy, what's with that grin on your face."

"I don't know but I could tell you why it's there. Maybe you tell me?"

"You are not making sense Messer."

"I came in here late after my shift, to find you sleeping. I didn't want to wake you so I just gave you a kiss on your temple, like this, before taking my leave. But you, Montana, grabbed my hand, moaned my name and begged me to get into this small, cramp hospital bed with you."

"You are lying!"

"Call your Uncle Freddy. He was here and a witness to it all."

"I don't believe you. You're kidding me!"

"Flack! You wanna come in here Buddy? Montana thinks I'm lying."

"No thanks. I'll stay out here. I don't wanna see Monroe ripping your clothes off."

"Danny. Please don't tell me ..."

"Did I mention that Flack was in here too?"

**xox**

**Happy Two**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? My friends' killer is behind bars after all these years. Their mothers have finally forgiven me. I don't have to be afraid anymore. My brothers don't have to be my shadow whenever I come home."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why? What other reason can there be?"

"No. No. Nothing. I just thought.."

"Tsk. How forgetful of me. There is another reason why I'm so happy."

"There is?"

"Of course. I saw my favourite horse!"

"HORSE!"

"Nothing ever made me more happy than seeing my Italian Stallion bursting through that courtroom door just now."

"Did you just call me a horse?"

"Wanna see me ride, Cowboy?""

**xox**

**Happy Three**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"Louie is awake Montana. My brother is gonna be alright!"

"I'm happy for you."

"Hey, erm, about tonight. I know we planned to catch that movie..."

"Danny, it's ok. I understand. You go and see your brother. We'll go out another time."

"No. That's not what I meant. I was gonna say ..."

"It's ok Dan. I know you want more time with your brother."

"Linds, Louie wants ..."

"Danny. I told you it's ok. You don't have to... hhmmpp...mmm.."

"Every time you interrupt me, I'm gonna kiss you like that again."

"Huh?"

"Now, listen. Louie asked for you. He wants to see the girl who has been telling him awesome stories of his little brother while he was in coma and keeping him company when that brother of his is too busy with work. So would you ..."

"Go with you to see Louie tonight?"

"Yeah but Linds ..."

"No, it's ok. I would like to meet him. And don't worry, you're not asking me something I wouldn't do."

"Montana?"

"Yes Danny?"

"What did I say about interrupting me?"

"Why do you think I'm interrupting you?"

**xox**

**Happy Four**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"You said you will."

"I will what?"

"Oh-no. No. No. No. You're not getting out of this. You said yes. That's like a promise you know."

"Ohhh THAT!"

"Yes 'that', Montana."

"Danny, I told you I will do you on the pool table again. But Baby I'm kind of big with your kid right now. You had to lift me up on to it that time, remember? In fact, all the three other times too!"

"Wiseass."

"You are so cute when you pout."

"I do not pout! And I don't do cute either!"

"Oops sorry! Detective Danny Messer is too tough to pout. But I have to say those lips certainly gives me good reason to marry you."

"You'll marry me right now?"

"No. Not now Cowboy. Right now I just want you to bring me home and give me some of your body-licious Messer Cuddle."

"Hey, I don't cuddle."

"That was before you met me. Now you are the King of Cuddles!"

"Shhhhh.. not so loud. I just saw Don walked by. I hope he didn't hear that."

"Relax. I don't think he heard us. Or he'll definitely would have said something."

"Yeah. Now, where we were? Hang on. Got a message on my phone."

_Text from Flack :_

_DB in Central Park. Expertise of Det. Messer aka His Cuteness, King of Cuddles is required. Meet me at the carpark in 5, Baby. Btw. Pool table? Eeeuuwwww!_

**xox**

**Happy Five**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"You called yourself Daddy."

"Yeah. We can't have the little one calling me Messer, can we?"

"But Messer sounds so sexy."

"Montana ..."

"Hmmm...?"

"We are in the lab, Babe. Hands! Hands!"

"That never stopped you before."

"True. True. But before you were small and ..."

"You calling me big and fat, Messer?"

"What? No! Hey! Come back! Montana! Sweetheart! Wait!"

"What's the matter Messer? I'm waddling too fast for you?"

"No. You are not waddling too.."

"HAH! You admit that I'm waddling. Which means you are saying that I'm fat!"

"Damn it Linds! You are not fat! Or big. You are...Hey! Hey! Shhh...shhh... don't cry. Please don't cry.."

"You yelled at me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I love you Babe. I promised to never make you cry again, remember?"

"I love you too. I'm sorry Danny. These hormones are driving me crazy."

"That's ok, Sweetheart. Come on let's get back to the lab. Adam just beeped me with the DNA results."

"Hey you two. Guess what? I've got the results for my two biggest ... Whoa! Buddy? Why is your, your, er, ..uhh.. Lindsay growling? She sounds like a huge ... OH-OH! MAC! Help!"

"Don't hurt him too bad Montana! Who knows you might need him to drive you to the delivery room when the time comes!"

**xox**

**Happy Six**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"Someone left a daisy on my desk."

"Any idea of who it might be from?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's Flack. He is so thoughtful and sexy."

"Linds ..."

"Or. Maybe Adam. He is so shy. Simply adorable, I tell you."

"Lindsay ..."

"Oh! It could be from Sheldon! Sweet Sheldon."

"Mon-ta ..."

"Or maybe Sid? You know what a romantic man he is. Hmmm.."

"Mon-ta-naaa ..."

"Mac! Yes! That's it! Mac. Such a cool guy. A deep, sensitive ..."

"Monroe!"

"But you know what Danny?"

"What!"

"There's only one man that I wish it's really from. The one that I have the hots for. The one that makes me shiver with ecstasy whenever he is near me. The one that I miss when he is not around, even for a moment. The one that makes my knees weak when he kisses me. The one that I would give my life for. The one that sets me on fire and burns me with passion like no one ever does. The one whose glasses drives me wild that I wanna rip our clothes off and do him ..."

"This better be someone I know, Montana."

"Oh I bet you know him. He has a hickey that matches the one he gave me."

"He gave you a hickey?"

"That's not all he gave me, Mr Messer. He also gave me this ring on my finger. His name. Which makes me Lindsay Monroe Messer. Remember that the next time you call me Monroe. And this baby that's been kicking my insides since her Daddy left to work on that new evidence two hours ago."

"Miss me?"

"A lot. Thank you for the daisy. Love you."

"Love you too. I had to make a choice between a daisy or a Hissing Cockroach."

"I'm glad you chose the daisy."

"Me too. With you getting hungry all the time, you might eat that roach. Yeow!"

**xox**

**Happy Seven**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"You make me happy Linds."

"Danny ..."

"I know. I know. We are taking this slow. But I'm happy that you are giving me another chance."

"We've been through too much together to just give us up."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for taking me home. It's late and .."

"Yeah. Yeah. I better go. I'm in at nine tomorrow."

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"What I meant was, it's late and I know you're in early tomorrow. Why don't you stay the night. I still have your clothes in there."

"Think it's a good idea Linds?"

"I've been sleepless worrying about you for many nights. Let me sleep tonight knowing that you are safe. Here. With me."

"Linds..."

"Just sleep Danny. That's all."

"A'right. I'll take the couch."

"Alright. But let me tell you, it's gonna get cramp."

"You've bought a smaller couch?"

"No. Just that I've been using that as my bed and with the two of us on it ..."

"Why? Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?"

"I keep falling off it coz you're not there to stop me."

"I've missed you hogging my blankets too."

"Stay the night?"

"If me blocking you from falling and you hogging the blanket, is the only way for us to get some peaceful sleep after all these weeks. I say make tracks, Montana."

**xox**

**Happy Eight.**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"I had fun with Don earlier."

"Fun with Don?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a good one like that since we ... er,. Sorry. I got to go."

"Linds? Please. Don't go."

"Danny ..."

"Lindsay. Please, can't we talk like we used to? At least? "

"It's hard Dan."

"I know. But can we try? I miss you."

"Danny ..."

"Hey yo Danno! Sorry Buddy but I need Linds. Come on Monroe we got a new one."

"What? You found another doll to play with Flack? Does Angell know about this new hobby of yours? I have her on speed dial."

"Freeze that finger Monroe. Come to think of it. Danno you better come with me on this one. I'm not gonna let your little Country Doll there get me twice in a day. I'm gonna get you Monroe. Big. Really big!"

"Have fun guys!"

"What's going on with you and Lindsay?"

"She didn't tell you? Man, that's one hell of a girl you've got there Messer. She got me good. By the crowded sidewalk cafe. Can you beat that?"

"What did you two actually do, Flack?"

"Hey relax. I was pushing this life size doll and telling her that it's not bad looking and how much a guy can save on dinner. And you what your Montana did? She freaked out saying that I'm replacing her with a doll like I'm some kind of a freak! In front of all those people! Then you know what she did? She walked away. Smiling! That, that, that little...I'm gonna get her Danno. Big time!"

"My Montana."

"Hey. I know what's going on between you two. But it's hard for me to see you not together. I've seen you two connect since that day at the zoo. She's for you, you know. You gotta work on getting her back Mess. She's totally .."

"Irreplaceable. I know."

**xox**

**Happy Nine**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"Don't you just love the New York skyline? Especially like this."

"But I thought you love the wheat field."

"Yeah. That's when I was there. But now I'm here and ... Hey! Stop wriggling. Quit pushing at my chest Linds."

"How could you be so fickle about what you love?"

"I'm not. Come back here. Stop fighting me Sweetheart."

"But Danny ..."

"Listen Linds. The reason why I love both views is coz both times I have you in my arms. Like this. So no matter where we are as long as I have you in my arms ..."

"How about if we are dumpster diving at a scene?"

"Guess I just have to close my eyes and hold my nose, Wiseass."

"Spoken like a true romantic. Danny, you're squeezing me."

"Sorry. It's just that anything from that day when you did that undercover, still scares me. I don't wanna lose you Lindsay."

"I'm not going anywhere, Cowboy. But we better get going, it's getting cold."

"Wanna go back to my place and shoot some pool?"

"Get a Benjamin ready Messer or you'll have to come out with something better."

"You planning to win Montana?"

"I plan to make you scream my name over that pool table."

**xox**

**Happy Ten**

"**Y**ou look happy."

"I made you eat a Buffalo Burger."

"Haha! What? This some kind of payback for making you eat those spiders?"

"Of course not Messer. Would I be so mean?"

"You are anything but mean Montana."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Small, short, maybe but ... Hey! You kicked me!"

"I could tackle you to the floor. But what would the other diners think."

"Can't wait to get your hands on me, Montana?"

"You are such a riot."

"I've missed that."

"What?"

"Your laugh. Have not seen that for a long time."

"Is that all you missed about me?"

"Would I have flown all the way here, with nothing but the clothes on my back, if that's all I missed about you?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Yes. Look, even if I had only got the chance to see a glimpse of you just now among the crowd, I still get to see you in person. We'd be in the same room. Same place. Same State!"

"Danny?"

"What?'

"I miss you too. A lot."

"Really? How much is a lot?"

"You want to get out of here, before I shock the other diners with my definition of a lot?"

"To the Batmobile!"

"Batmobile?"

"The rented car."

"You want our first kiss to be in a rented car?"

"I...I...I..."

"Danny, why do you think we have all these wheat fields for?"

"Wheat?"

"You are such a City Boy, Messer."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Tell me if you like it.  
**


End file.
